The Race
by Braindead123
Summary: To test his own survival skills, Leo heads into a vast forest blindfolded and tries to find his own way out. Along the way, he encounters an Ursaring who is not at all happy to have a human wandering around. However, since they both want Leo gone, this Ursaring decides to show Leo the way out... for a price. Contains M/M underage human/Pokemon sexing. No likey, no readey. Simple.


"You want me to let you do _what?"_ exclaimed Leo's mother.

"Come on!" begged Leo, "It's not like I can miss school during summer, is it? This is the only way for me to advance in the troop!"

"I don't care! I'm not letting you go into a forest _blindfolded_ to find your own way out!"

"Josh's dad and them will be monitoring me via GPS tracker, and he can lead me out if things get hairy."

"Uh-uh, no, if something goes wrong-"

"I'll have my phone on me, though I won't be allowed to use it unless I give up the challenge. I'm being given some stuff like a tent and flashlight. Places like colleges really like a high ranking WoodScout troop member. Please, let me give it a try!"

The fourteen-year-old's mother new for a fact that under no circumstances would this be an argument that she could win. She sighed deeply. "Fine. But if you get attacked by an Ursaring in there, you'll be paying your own medical bills!" she asserted. She almost meant it, too.

"Alright, thanks!" shouted Leo. Wasting not a moment, he ran upstairs into his bedroom and called his fellow troop member Josh from his cell. "Josh? Hey, it's Leo. Tell you're dad that my mom said yes. Can you come by tomorrow a little bit after lunch?"

* * *

Leo rode in the back of his friend's father's pickup truck with a pack full of necessities and wearing his beige WoodScout uniform along with its corresponding neckerchief, cap, and moderately full sash of badges. He felt rather jittery with excitement due to the task he was about to try and perform. Rather often, he punched his fist into his other open hand in order to psych himself up. The ride to Bosque Forest, the largest one in the region, is short, a mere half hour, but Leo felt absolutely psyched and ready by its conclusion.

The truck parked itself outside of the beginning of a fortress of trees, and Leo wasn't at all hesitant to vault over the edge of the truck's carrier to exit. The man who had driven him smiled as he exited the vehicle. "Alright, you know what to do," he bantered, "Turn around." Leo obeyed, and the man tied a black cloth around the boy's eyes. "Can you see anything?"

"I'm as blind as a Zubat. Let's do this!" the boy declared.

"Eager, aren't you? Alright, then, let's get started. I'll lead you in," explained Leo's driver, taking his hand and beginning to walk. The sounds of chirping Tailow and scuttling bug Pokemon. For hours, surely at least three, they walked and walked with little time for rest. Street noise had long since disappeared, and Leo was all but disoriented by the time he was allowed to stop and his leader announced that he was where he should be. "We'll track your position by your phone. You've got a few things in your pack that might help you, but not _too _much. When I tell you to, cover your ears, count out 120 seconds, and then remove your blindfold. Your time starts once 120 seconds have passed, and I have left far enough that you can't find me. Just call me on your phone if you give up the challenge, but you can't use electronics for anything else, and you aren't allowed to get help from any other person. Other than that, you can do whatever is necessary to escape the forest. I'm about to leave you, so plug your ears and start counting now. Good luck."

If there's anything that Leo is not, Leo is not dishonest. He obediently stuck his fingers in his ears and began counting steadily, perhaps even more slowly than he really needed to. "31... 32... 33..." The man was likely sufficiently far away by this time, but this scout isn't one who will break his word so easily. "59... 60... 61... 62..." as he kept on counting, he took in the sounds around him as well. They were so diverse that the beauty of it melded into a music in his ears so sweetly sounding that it threatened to break his count concentration. "100... 101... 102... 103..." the sounds of his surroundings seemed so peaceful that by 111, the tranquility of it all came that close to throwing off Leo's count. "111... 113, no, 112! 113... 114..." _I could probably live here,_ he thought, _I could live __with the forest Pokemon, _like_ one!_ "117... 118... 119..."_ Perhaps I could even take some time to give it a try..._ "120!" finally shouted Leo, quite swiftly yanking off and pocketing his blindfold to possibly be used for another purpose later and taking the sights of his surroundings for the first time.

The trees were thick in the trunk area, quite tall, and densely huddled together. Sparse rays of sunlight shone down through cracks in the canopy formed by higher-up leaves, but one could otherwise make the mistake of believing the time was late at night. In reality, though, this wasn't too far off; dusk wasn't too far off, and Leo could simply sense this. "Priority one:," he decided aloud, "Find a suitable first campsite. Take a night of rest and begin in earnest tomorrow. Let's see what they gave me here..."

Leo dropped to a knee, unslung his pack, and scrutinized its contents: a flashlight, a tent, an empty canteen, a fishing line and a few hooks that didn't come with a rod or bait, and a whole lot of nothing else. This was a minimal blow to Leo's resolve, but that didn't mean it didn't weaken him at all.

As a matter of fact, the sound of water flowing greeted him after about 15 minutes of exploring. Upon tracing the sound to its source, the boy stumbled upon a river, both a place to fill the canteen and a general area of a sufficient campsite. "Perfect!" he exclaimed once he'd found an area of sufficient openness, flatness, and ground softness, and distance from the river for a tent. A new challenge presented itself, however: the pack allowed Leo the stakes to keep a tent standing, but not a mallet to drive stakes into the ground. "Perfect," he sighed, this time sarcastically. He ended up having to stomp the stakes into the ground, leaving them bent and a little bit insecure as well as being more time consuming. However, he felt quite relieved when finished anyway. "Alright. Hell yeah, I can do this!"

His next step was to fill his canteen, so he thought. He dug out the small canteen from the pack, headed towards the river, and dipped the container into the water. As it filled, Leo heard a loud, distinct splash from a distance away. His heart lost its steady tempo when it recieved the message from the eyes that not even thirty feet down lay a strongly built, hunting Ursaring. Even for his species, he was rather large. He knew instantly what its hunting status meant: it was hungry. _Easy,_ he tried to tell himself, _despite the stereotypes, Ursaring aren't usually aggressive to humans. That's beginner WoodScout stuff. Just- just leave him alone and he'll let you be._ This didn't truly ease his fear, nor did the sight of a poor Magikarp being impaled on swift claws and shoved into the bear's mouth. However, it did allow the boy to stay long enough to fill the canteen and sneak away.

"That was rather close," he mumbled aloud to nobody in particular upon return to his return to his campsite for the night, sighing from relief.

"What was close?" a seemingly amused and deep voice growled from what sounded like directly behind the boy. He urgently whipped around and froze in fright. Why? The Ursaring from just moments earlier apparently followed him and was now leaning his back to a tree with crossed arms and a devious grin. "Don't be scared," he snickered, "I don't bite... unless I'm hungry or in a bad mood. Or I just feel like it. But other than that, I'm pretty nice!" The bear's tone didn't match his words, being playful and almost maliciously so.

"S-sorry," Leo stammered out, "Is- am I in your way? I-I could leave and set down somewhere else!" he then offered.

"It's true. You are in my way," agreed the bear, "but merely setting down somewhere else won't solve the problem." The Pokemon then narrowed his eyes spoke fiercely, "I want you to get _out _of this forest. I don't like you _furless_ desecrating it!"

Leo took a few steps backwards, bumped into a tree, and jumped from the shock of it. "Th-th-that's good. G-getting out is exactly what I'm trying to do!" he defended. "I'm trying to find the way out!"

The Ursaring's facial expression went from angry to satisfied in the moment. "Oh, is that so?" he asked the boy, grinning and not-quite-unintentionally showing off as many needle-sharp teeth as could be shown. The petrified boy nodded enthusiastically, pressing himself against his tree and hoping compliance would mean a lack of claws buried in his throat. "Then maybe this need not be a negative experience, then."

The bear dropped to his fours, charged, stood back up, and had the kid pinned by the shoulders to the tree all within a second, now showing off that he stood head-and-shoulders taller than Leo. "I want you gone, and you want to be gone. It would seem we want the same thing," he growled, "So, I'll be the big-hearted Pokemon I am. I'll lead you out. _But_ there's something you have to do for me."

Leo was starting to hyperventilate a little bit, but the promise did instill a tad bit of confidence. "Y-you got it, whatever it is!" he unhesitatingly promised, "As soon as I do whatever it is, I'll be gone to never return!" He reasoned in his mind that since Pokemon aren't technically recognized as people, and his driver said only people, this was an acceptable deal.

The Ursaring smiled once more, but this one seemed genuinely happy. "That's what I wanted to hear." He stepped closer, all but pressing his own furry body against Leo's, and buried his wet snout in the boy's rather shaggy hair. He lightly sniffed the boy a couple of times before taking a massive inhale and soon releasing a pleasured sigh. "You have a nice scent," he observed.

The boy didn't really know what to make of that. "Th-thank you," Leo softly muttered.

"I think I'll enjoy this," growled the bear Pokemon with a hint of something that Leo couldn't quite identify. Greed? Playfulness? Lust? "And perhaps you will even enjoy it, too," he whispered into the boy's ear, and that's when Leo got his question answered: lust. Definitely lust. He found himself wanting to back out right then, realizing what he was to do, but if there's anything that Leo is not, Leo is not dishonest. He promised to do whatever it was that Ursaring wanted. "Are you ready, boy?"

"I suppose so," Leo conceded. He knew full well that he had all but consigned himself to the mercy of this bear.

"In that case..." began the ursine, releasing the apprehensive scout and heading towards the tent. Leo wondered what the bear was after from the tent but soon got his answer: the Pokemon dug up the two stakes that held the tent up and took so long for Leo to install, causing the tent to collapse.

"Hey!" objected Leo, but the Ursaring paid him no heed. Indeed, he only continued on his path of destruction by cutting a rope attached to a stake with his claws from the tent and held them in his own paws.

"Undress yourself," ordered the Pokemon. Though very reluctantly so, the boy did just that. "Now get on all fours," commanded the bear coldly. Not in any position to disobey, Leo dropped to his knees and hands, feeling embarrassed and humiliated already. Ursaring was already becoming excited, which was obvious by his lengthening length. He approached the vulnerable boy, grinning once more, and displayed the rope. Leo knew what was coming before the Pokemon brutally grabbed both wrists with one paw while tying them together with the other paw. It seemed that Leo would not be running away this time when he was tied up, but more was to come. Once finished, Ursaring stomped the stake into the ground with only one attempt. Now he really wasn't going anywhere.

Ursaring rumbled happily. "There, that's a good toy. Whoops, I meant boy!" Leo gulped when the ursine knelt down close to him and tipped up his head to have perfect eye contact with the Pokemon's 9-inch length. "I'm sure you have a vague idea of where to start," relished Ursaring in a condescending tone.

Yes, the boy did know where to begin. Cautiously and with much reluctance, Leo inched his lips close to the  
tip, and gave it a few shy, experimental licks. The taste wasn't too bad, to his great and pleasant surprise, and so the boy proceeded further, seeing no way to get out of the situation other than to pleasure the Pokemon the best he could. Slightly opening his mouth, Leo began to take in the cock offered to him by the Ursaring, earning a slow, happy grunt from him. Relieved that he was doing things right, Leo breathed lighter and calmer, as his throat relaxed, allowing the shaft to slide deeper into him. Ursaring's reactions steadily became more frequent and with more volume. Soon, he put a paw on the boy's head, rubbing it through the brown hair. ˝Good boy... Keep it up...and I'll let you drink something...˝, the ursine Pokemon praised Leo, promising a reward. The nature of such reward made Ursaring grin deviously, as he made light thrusts in the boy's mouth.

Though it was a little painful to admit to himself, this turned Leo on immensely. Here he was, tied down and being treated like the sex toy of another species of being, and yet he found a tad bit of reason to be aroused. It helped a little that he found the flavor of the bear's meat to be somewhat pleasing. Though the fact embarrassed him to no end and drew a pinkish shade to his cheeks it was undeniable: Leo was finding joy in sucking this bear. So, when asked, "Does my human bitch like his new master's thick cock?" and when the ursine exited his mouth to allow him speech, he was able to nod honestly.

"Yes. I love it."

The Ursaring decided to play this out. He feigned temporary deafness and asked once more, "What do you think of Master's cock?"

Leo saw where this was going in a heartbeat, and the thought of it made his own genitals grow now. "I love having your bear cock in my mouth... Master."

This reply earned a grunt of approval from Ursaring and more stroking of Leo's hair. "Then open wide, and Master will feed his hungry slave," he taunted.

Leo had at this point gone all but fully and willingly submissive. He opened his mouth as widely was his muscles would allow, and the Pokemon guided the mouth back onto his sizable staff. Without the slightest hesitation, Leo leaned forward and accepted, no, invited around half of the girth back into his oral cavity and somewhat into his throat. He clasped down on it then with his lips and started suckling. Whatever would make the bear happy would make him happy.

It seemed that the Ursaring was unsatisfied with the amount in his slave's mouth. He wanted more. So did Leo. Complying with both of their wishes, the bear both pushed his length in further and pulled the boys head towards himself, slowly but surely slipping more and more into Leo's oral orifice. By the time that was done, the boy was getting a face full of fur and bear balls pressing into his chin; every last inch managed to get crammed into his mouth. The two sighed happily in unison, and Ursaring picked up his light thrusting once more.

In and out, slowly and repetitively glided the bear's penis, and Leo was standing by to receive it with his tongue and let the two organs rub each other, greeting each other and caressing each other. Leo kept on suckling and sucking whilst the Ursaring's thrusting started coming with a bit more vigor. "Good boy," grunted the bear, "Keep it up... you're reward is close."

At that point, Ursaring grabbed a rough hold and got to fucking the kid's mouth like there was no tomorrow. He grunted and moaned deeply, loudly, and frequently in his wild state, his objective now being to shove in all the Pokemon seed that can be shot down Leo's throat. Faster and faster he pumped himself in the boys mouth and throat until no higher speed was attainable. Leo did his best to keep his gag reflex from hampering the experience while his mouth was humped and fucked. Then it happened.

The ursine suddenly drove every bit of his meat back down the kids throat and let loose his torrent. It was warm, it was thick, it was sticky, and Leo thought he detected a hint of sweetness, almost like honey. He laughed in his own mind at the coincidence while his mouth was too busy drinking volumes of the bear cum down. He found it absolutely ambrosial, and so he was dissapointed at the fact that he was leaking a little. That didn't stop him trying to keep ingesting Pokemon semen, though.

But no good thing lasts forever. Even though it was a lot, Ursaring only had so much to give, and he glided out of Leo's mouth once it was given. He surprisingly gently stroked the boy's hair and cheeks while softly praising him, "That was very good. I wouldn't mind having something like you to fuck around all the time. A deal's a deal, though." The bear then pulled up the stake binding Leo to the ground. "Put on your clothes, and let's get going."

Leo hesitated, though. He was remembering when he'd taken off the blindfold, how the nature around him almost took him away. Plus, he may be able to get more sex from the bear. "Well, maybe a deal doesn't have to be a deal," he started. "If you want someone to have sex with... I mean, you know, maybe I don't have to go back..."

The Ursaring paused to consider this for a few moments, and his smirk seemed to widen with each one that passed. He turned towards the boy after a small while and motioned for him to follow.


End file.
